des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Beijing Quest Design: What's happening in Beijing?
Quest Design: Beijing Heczkova 1700076 What’s going on in Beijing? = Hook = Get to the safe zone = Playthrough = The player is sent to explore Beijing and the situation of the city, based on the rumours, Beijing is one of the few cities with access to internet and access to it is now used as a currency, but content that can be seen is limited and monitored by the government. The player arrives at the gate of the safe area after fighting through the suburb areas of Beijing. It is guarded by a soldier in high tech armour, approaching the guard gives the player an option to talk to him. “Ah, if it isn’t The Chosen One! We have been expecting your arrival, please come on in.” The player walks through the gate when a marker appears on the map, marking the main building of the government. The people in charge = Hook = The player seeks to talk to the leader = Special content = While walking through the city, the player can talk to vendors, but they will find that they are unable to buy anything because Beijing has its own currency – the internet. = Playthrough = The player progresses through the city to the centre of the safe zone – into the forbidden city in the Dongcheng district, which has been turned to a modern fortress while keeping some of the ancient architecture. They are prompted to talk to a high ranking official – Zhang Li. “So, The Chosen One has decided to pay our great city a visit… You don’t look the way I expected you to look. After hearing the stories about you slaying all those mythical creatures all around the world, I thought you’d look more … heroic.” “Anyways, as you might have heard, our city’s safety is at risk, these damn Mystics have been trying to open the gates of the safe zone, which would ultimately lead to the city’s destruction. There are way too many monsters out there, we can’t take care of them all.” “Our leader wants to talk with you about a way to fight these anarchists off, but you need to prove yourself first – we have been attempting to increase the area of our safe zone, in hope to accommodate more people, but there are way too many Luanniaos in that district’s library and we don’t have enough soldiers to expend on a task like that.” “Can you kill them for us? I’m sure the leader will be pleased if you do.” “Also, here, have some internet, I’m sure you’ll need to gear up.” The player obtains 40 minutes of internet access. Bed time stories = Hook = Kill some monsters = Playthrough = The player arrives the district library, where they engage in combat with Luanniaos, killing 30 of them will trigger the “Explore the building if the player hasn’t done so while exterminating the lesser monsters. Examining the library unveils that there is a Fuxi residing inside as well and will need to be disposed of to ensure secure addition to the safe zone. The player is prompted to return to Zhang Li, to give her a report. “I see you’re back, did you clear the library as I asked you to?” If the player had done so, they receive an hour of internet access. Talking to Zhang Li again opens a new quest. Dragon in the library = Hook = Defeat the library boss Fuxi = Playthrough = “You say there’s a Fuxi residing in the library? That would delay our plan of expanding the safe zone because right now we don’t have the power to take it down.” “Unless, of course, you’d be willing to help, it’d most definitely help to fasten the process of getting you a meeting with our leader.” Accepting the quest marks the library again and the player should aim to head there. In the library, they will need to locate books needed to assemble the mark to summon Luxi, each of them is marked on the map after reading the journal entry for Luxi. Collecting the books and placing them on the ground in front of the statue in the upper level of the library, summons the boss. Now it is the player’s goal to slay it. Slaying the foe has the chance to drop “Boots of swift movement” a rare item that greatly boosts one’s movement speed. Talking to Zhang Li ends this quest line with the rewards being 1 hour and 30 minutes of internet access and unlocking of the leader’s office area, which was unreachable before. = Notes = Leaving the library will restart the boss fight and Luxi will have to be summoned again, the books needed to do so, however, will stay in the player’s inventory until the quest is finished.